


Pride and Prejudice!!! on Ice

by tsunamijenn



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brain wouldn't let me focus on anything else, F/F, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Trying to cross ice skating and ye old English times is weird, the idea wouldn't go away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: Yuri!!! on Ice and Pride and Prejudice crossover!In which Minako-sensei and Kanako-sensei have gathered skaters from around the world at the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. Everyone they take in shows great potential, but have been passed over for one reason or another by other coaches. Yakov prefers to only take on the top figure skaters at the Sports Champions Club in Saint Petersburg, and they MUST be Russian. No exceptions. Even basic friendships and other such relationships are highly encouraged *hint hint nudge nudge* to be with others also of Russian decent; and if not Russian, then at least skaters with multiple medals, a tangible proof of their skill, a reason why Yakov should tolerate their periodic appearances. But what happens when Celestino sends out an invite to skaters and coaches worldwide for a month of training and competitions in Iizuka at the Iizuka Ice Palace, and Yakov's two best skaters slip away to join the fun?**First chapter has been updated, flushed out, and hopefully it flows better now**





	Pride and Prejudice!!! on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Rough character comparison between the original novel and the YOI characters for this mashup  
> Jane Bennet - Otabek  
> Elizabeth Bennet - Yuuri  
> Lydia Bennet - Emil  
> Kitty Bennet - Leo/Guang Hong/Minami  
> Mary Bennet - JJ  
> Mr. Bennet - Kanako Odagaki  
> Mrs. Bennet - Minako  
> Mr. Darcy - Victor  
> Mr. Bingley - Yuri  
> Caroline Bingley - Yakov  
> Colonel Fitzwilliam - Chris  
> Sir William Lucas - Celestino  
> Charlotte Lucas - Phichit  
> Mr. Collins - Seung-gil  
> Mr. Wickham - Sara/Michele  
> Georgiana Darcy - Mila  
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh - Lilia  
> Anne de Bourgh - Georgi  
> Mr. Gardiner - Nishigori  
> Mrs. Gardiner - Yuuko
> 
> So originally, I had started with the characters in different rolls. I thought that Victor would be a good fun and quirky Mr. Bingley, Yuuri would be the quiet and loving Jane, Otabek would be a stoic Mr. Darcy, and Yuri would be the feisty Elizabeth. Unfortunately, when I got further into the story, and more characters were introduced, the interactions between characters just didn't feel right. So I went back, changed who was who, and started again. I'm not trying to make an exact copy of the story with YOI characters, so some of the interpersonal relationships are fundamentally different, but I wanted to keep the general idea.  
> Also, I have no beta, so please forgive any errors you might see (•_• )(•_•) ( •_•)  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does an approximate covering of Chapters 1-2 of the original Pride and Prejudice story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wasn't totally pleased with what I posted the first time around, so I went back, and added a bunch of stuff and did a bit of editing. I guess it just felt too rushed last time. Hazards of actively writing another fic as well that's a online chat style story. I guess the simplicity of literally just writing words and not having to worry as much about the flow and plot rubbed off into this one, so please forgive me. This is all one big work in progress.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a professional figure skater in possession of a medal, must be in want of another, and nothing else.

However little known the feelings or views of such a skater may be on their entering an international competition, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the friends and families that no thought is given to any other desires the athlete might have.

 

* * * * *

 

"Kanako-saaaan!"

Kanako winched as her name was screeched by her ballet counterpart. She had just unlocked the doors of the Ice Castle 10 minutes ago, and couldn't think of one good reason that her partner would have this much energy this early in the morning.

"Yes, Minako-san? What is it now?"

"Have you seen? Have you seen it? It's been all over the internet! Social media has exploded over the news!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?!"

"Minako-san, you know I leave most of the online goings-on to you. Just tell me."

Minako took in an overly large breath. "It's about Celestino's summer camp this year. Apparently, there's gonna be some pretty...interesting guests. No one, not even Celestino was expecting this, not even Phichit, and you know that boy can find the smallest tidbit of information online and then shares it with the world. His use of Instagram and Twitter are scarily impressive. I'm just surprised Yuuri-kun hasn't picked up on the habits, seeing as the two are essentially tied at the hip. _Anyways_ , -"

 _Oh geez,_ thought Kanako,  _this is gonna take a while..._

 

* * * * *

 

After Minako had calmed down from her initial excited chatter about the Living Legend and the Russian Fairy, her face suddenly turned sour.

"Kanako-san. Do you...do you think, with that level of talent at the camp, that our skaters will be seriously noticed? I know we have that other offer, but I don't know how any of our boys will take the news. About both our finances and the potential sponsor."

"Let's just tell them about it all at once and see how it goes from there. Maybe the idea of having the two Russians show up at he camp will motivate them, and after the camp, we won't have to worry about the money as much. Deal?"

"Deal."

 

* * * * *

 

"Otabek! Yuuri-kun! Emil! Leo! Guang Hong! Minami-kun! JJ! I have news! Min'na, come gather around!"

There was a small flail as people tripped over themselves and the surrounding benches trying to reach their coach.

"Minako-sensei, what's up?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you like this since Kanako-sensei agreed to move here and help coach."

"Spill! What's the news?!"

"Ok, calm down, geez," Minako sputtered. "I can't say anything if you all come over here in a mad dash and bowl me over."

The 7 skaters took half a step back.

"Ok. Remember how I mentioned last week that Coach Celestino had invited us all to his training camp?" Minako asked. "Well, it looks like there will be some very interesting people participating in the camp this year. People that are not normally seen outside of official competitions."

"Sensei? What are you talking about?" Yuuri questioned anxiously.

Minako took out her phone and pulled up Instagram. "Take a look!"

 

* * * * *

 

"Yuri, why do I have 10 missed calls and 9 new voicemails from Yakov? We had this weekend off, so he shouldn't be blowing up my phone like this. Not right now. Even emergencies in the past were never important enough for 10 calls."

Yuri sheepishly looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"Yuri...this was supposed to be a secret. We were supposed to have at least a little while before Yakov tracked us down and forced us back to Russia. You didn't post anything, did you? He doesn't know, does he?!"

As Yuri continued to not answer, Victor braced for the worst and unlocked his phone. He opened his voicemail and put the phone on speaker.

_"VICTOR NIKIFOROV!! YURI PLISETSKY!! I MIGHT BE GETTING UP THERE IN AGE, BUT I'M NOT STUPID! I SAW THAT DAMNED PICTURE! I AM BOOKING THE NEXT AVAILABLE FLIGHT, FLYING TO JAPAN, AND HAULING YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK TO SAINT PETERSBURG! NO EXCUSES! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU- "_

The two skaters groaned as Yakov's voice continued to rant. So much for sneaking away for a while.

 

* * * * *

 

[picture]

Liked by **yuri's-angels** , **VN.lover** and **10,385 others**

 **yuri_plisetsky01** Flying high with @v-nikiforov on our way to Iizuka, Japan for Coach Celestino's yearly figure skating camp. First time we've gotten to go.

 

 **\- v-nikiforov** We got to go because we didn't tell Yakov in the first place. So he couldn't stop us. But now you've posted on Instagram. And he saw. Genius...

 

* * * * *

 

After staring for far too long at the single picture, the group of skaters suddenly burst into excited babbles.

"Wow, some of Yakov's students will be there?" Guang Hong exclaimed. "Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky none-the-less. Think of what we could learn from them!"

"I'd love to meet Victor," Leo agreed. "I think it's really impressive that he creates his own choreography. I want to be able to create programs like he does!"

"I'd be perfectly content to just watch them skate," Emil sighed

"We all know Yuuri is excited to see his idol. Maybe you can get him to sign all those posters your cover your wall with," JJ teased.

Yuuri cheeks blushed crimson and snapped "At least my pictures are of something other than myself, you narcissistic jerk!"

"Oh shut up, both of you. JJ, leave him alone" mumbled Otabek.

Kenjirou quipped, "Yeah JJ, at least Yuuri-kun has something to strive for, someone to be like, a goal to reach. I think he's got way more motivation than you."

"All right, enough casual conversation for now," Minako quipped. "Serious talk time. I know we don't have the best equipment or the largest rink for you all to practice and train on, so your time will be better spent on the ice instead of standing here blabbering to each other. I know you are all aware that sponsors are brought in periodically throughout the camp to watch the skaters practice, so use your remaining time before then wisely. We don't have expectations or requirements for new deals, but some new sponsorships would be helpful because right now, we could really use a boost in our funding."

Her face dropped slightly. "I'll be honest with you all. We're not doing good. We've still got our head above the water right now, but sending you all to this camp is pushing what we can afford. We're not worried about closing our doors exactly, but we won't be able to continue as we have been if something doesn't change. I've been in contact with a fellow coach I know in Korea, Min-so Park. She too had been struggling to keep her rink open with only one consistent student, but apparently Seung-gil Lee has caught the attention of a very generous individual sponsor. I don't know a name or any other details right now, but supposedly this sponsor would like to take on another skater, and in an attempt to be helpful, has mentioned our rink. The only problem is that there are two stipulations. In return for funding the rink, we would have to relinquish all major control of the rink to Min-so and Seung-gil, since to their sponsor, they have already proven themselves, whereas we have not. The other is that whichever of you officially gets the sponsorship, at Seung-gil's choice, would have to go back to Korea and train there. That way the sponsor can watch your progress more easily."

Kanako sighed. "I know that makes you sound more like livestock to trade around instead of an actual person, but that's just what the deal is. I know that's not an ideal situation, but we'd still have artistic control of the programs, both here and in Korea, and in the end, that's what matters. We can always change schedules or routines, unpleasant as that may be, because a changed schedule or a new is better than potentially nothing at all. We just need attention to come back to our skaters here and this rink.

"But enough of the sad talk for now. Nothing is set in stone, no agreement has been made, so don't worry about it right now. For now, just focus on the upcoming camp. Go, go! Split off into groups and start your warm-ups and exercises. I won't believe any of you if you say you don't care if you look good in front of Victor and Yuri."

The boys all scrambled to begin practicing, the animated discussions and arguments returning. Minako and Kanako just watched as the news of the Russian legends magically brought about a whole new level of motivation. Both would later swear that they had never seen all 7 skaters work together so peacefully.

 

* * * * *

 

In less than 48 hours, Yakov had caught up with his two students.

"How DARE you disobey me?" Yakov seethed. "How DARE you -"

"Yakov, please! Please don't make us go back. Let us stay. Please let us stay for the training camp!" Victor pleaded. "I know 99% of the people that'll be there are people below your standards, but think of all the different things we can watch and learn from. I know there's no one better at working the physical and technical aspect of skating like you, and we're honored to have the best teacher for grace, flexibility, and expression. But you're going to tell me that there's absolutely nothing new we can learn, no new talent that might have a hidden trick or technique? Besides, you know I won't be skating much longer. You should really start focusing more on some of the younger skaters."

"That's not the point, you selfish, spoiled, ungrateful little -"

Yuri might not know how to do much in terms of normal human interaction, but he knew how to stroke the older man's ego to get what he wanted. "Hey, Yakov? Wouldn't it be great exposure if you let the two of us participate? Think of how it'll look to the press. The highly selective, demanding, and secretive coach, allowing for the first time a sneak peak of his skaters, outside of the demands and formality of a competition. That, in turn, would be giving everyone else a small chance to learn from the best. Think of how it'll look good on both the rink and yourself. I know your reputation doesn't require you to be overly open and friendly, but if you do this, not only will you be a skilled coach, people might actually think you're a more personable coach as well. People will be more interested if they feel the slightest bit like they can relate to you, da? And think of the sponsors we could attract. It never hurts to bring in more money and attention to our rink. Just...think of this as one big, giant publicity stunt."

Yakov glared at the young skater in silence, but eventually huffed in acceptance. Yuri grinned like the Cheshire Cat and Victor's heart shaped smile broke out on his face. There had been no words, but they knew. They had won. They were going to Celestino's camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments...any kind of feedback really. I love to hear your opinions, good and bad (as long as the bad isn't overly mean and nasty), and it gives me more motivation to write more if I know people are looking forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I have a couple ideas of how I want this story to go, so I'm just writing rough drafts to see if anything just...feels right. For right now, I'm just curious if people would actually be interested in me continuing? Give me your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
